superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Samurai Gunn
"''Samurai Gunn is a lightning-fast Bushido brawler for two to four players. Each samurai is armed with a sword and gun, with only 3 bullets to a life. Discipline and quick reflexes are the key to deflecting bullets and sending your opponents’ heads rolling." - Samurai Gunn main page ''This episode is brought to you by "That Car Alarm." That Car Alarm: Available in major record stores. Super Indie Bros. On the second episode of Super Indie Bros, Alex and Jirard play Samurai Gunn with two special guests: Sunder and Beau Blyth! While playing, the bros. (kinda) interview Beau Blyth, while having a competition. The winner of the game also gets to choose a "physical challenge" for the loser(s) to do, which they may or may not forget to do! Trivia *Usually when Beau makes a level, he tries to place spawn points to where you won't get spawn killed. However, with some levels, he was trying new things to make the game even more fast paced. Interview Alex: What is your background, and what games have you made/worked on? Beau: "I've been making games since, like, middle school, so I dunno... For over a decade." Alex: What is the first game you have put out for public release? Or how about the first game that someone might have payed for to get? Beau: "Oh, this is actually my first commercial game, but before that, I would accept donations and stuff. I put out a game called Shoot First, which I did a donation version that had extra content for them. But the very first game I released on my website was called Gravortex, it was basically a portal game, except you created gravity vortexes. It was weird, but it was pretty cool." Jirard: About how long did it take you to make this game? Beau: "About a year and a half." Alex: Did you always think that this game would be an "awesome multiplayer game?" Beau: "Well, I've always loved making local multiplayer games. Pretty much every game you can find on my site is either (hopefully) enjoyable to play with a friend and it's one-player, or you can play with them." Alex: Did the game play ever work differently than this? Did you ever say like 'The gun has more bullets...' Beau: "You know, not really. But before this, it was actually a superhero fighting game, where you could jump across the entire level, and you would use dual stick controls, so like, I had this little superman like character and you could jump, and have a lot of control, and with the other stick you could aim, and then the triggers would do different attacks, so you had like a dash and you had like a laser beam, and I thought it was pretty cool. And everyone hated it, and I was like 'yeah, maybe this isn't as fun as it really is,' and so I just kinda like put it away and then at a party at my friend's house, we were watching Tommy Wiseau's The Room, and I had already seen it, so I was like 'I'll enjoy it by listening to it, but I'm gonna make a game because I feel like doing that,' and I had my friend Jacob with me and I was like 'Hey Jake, I'm gonna make a game! Like, what should it be about, and he's like 'Samurai. With Guns.' 'Cause that's like an oxymoron challenge, to just... I dunno... 'Cause not, but that's why it's funny. But then it turned out to be pretty fun, so like, I kept working on it, and I was really lucky that I had Jake around, because I was a play tester right from the beginning, so I knew what it was like to play with another person..." Alex: Like Feedback all the time? Beau: "Yeah, instant feedback, so that was super helpful. I wish I could always work like that, but I don't want to subject anyone to that, but... and then I just kept working on it." Alex: Let's talk about Dose, because the music is all done by Dose, a rapper from Oakland, and this is like, super good music. So how did you hook-up with that guy? Beau: "Well, my friend from LA Game Space, I was hanging out with him, and he was like 'You know who you should get to do your music? Like, uh, Doseone,' and then at GDC, I was hanging out with a bunch of friends, and then he was there, and I was like 'Hey! My friend said that you should do the music to my game,' and he was like 'Okay!'" Alex and Jirard: Nice guy. Beau: "Yeah, pretty nice. And then it was like a done-deal, and he was super into it, going above and beyond making music." Alex: Can we talk about future plans, or are we mute on that? Beau: "Well, I'm working on inaudible, doing effects and combat... So that's going along really well." Alex: What is it like getting an enormous budget as opposed to what you asked for? Beau: "Um... I don't know. While as a... well, not pawn, but not someone who isn't into business decisions, but I have a wage, like that's super new, because I've never actually had a job before, so that's pretty cool. And I moved into a new apartment and out of my parent's house, so that's awesome. And It's been super great, and I love working with everybody, and it's super fun to hang out with people." Alex: Is there a specific samurai thing that inspired you for this game? Or like a specific aesthetic? Beau: "I actually redrew the characters a lot, and changed their silhouettes, which is stupid, because no one is going to care, but I needed to know that they had different silhouettes, because I wanted people to make fanart, and there has only been like 5 drawings. That's actually why I didn't give them portraits." Demand of the Week Make Beau some fan art. Category:Super Indie Bros. Category:New Super Beard Bros.